


Exchange

by CrystallineInk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineInk/pseuds/CrystallineInk
Summary: “Grandfather...I need your guidance again. The pull to the Light is growing stronger. Show me the way to ground myself into the Dark and resist the temptation of untruth.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the filthiest thing I've ever written and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Written as a request from a friend for more Kylo-centric content.
> 
> Unbeta'd and written very hastily, all mistakes are mine, etc.

“Grandfather...I need your guidance again. The pull to the Light is growing stronger. Show me the way to ground myself into the Dark and resist the temptation of untruth.”

Ren sat on the edge of his bed (hard, unforgiving, just barely big enough to fit him comfortably) and inhaled deeply, the sound coming as static through the vocoder, and waited for the familiar warmth that accompanied the presence of Darth Vader's spirit. He let his eyes unfocus on the mangled helmet of his beloved ancestor and opened his mind to channel his energy.

He didn't have to wait long. The heat crept slowly into the pit of his stomach, gently radiating outwards through the rest of his body to the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. Ren relaxed, slumping slightly as he welcomed the presence of his grandfather into his quarters, into his very being. The Force swirled around him with power, with strength, with danger. He breathed in again and felt his way through the Force to connect himself further with Darth Vader, floating through space.

“Show me. Guide me. Teach me,” he whispered as a mantra.

A familiar twitch in his trousers brought his mind out of his quarters and into the abyss of Universe. An eerie glow surrounded the helmet of his idol as he slipped further and further away from himself.

_He's here._

Ren continued his deep breaths and let his hand move of its own volition to his rapidly hardening cock, palming himself through his many layers. The Jedi never would have allowed this kind of contact as a way to connect themselves to the Force. Celibacy, denial, taboo against the practice. How foolish their teachings were. The power and control of physical gratification, allowing oneself to connect the material to the ethereal through release far surpassed their mere meditation on the Force. What good was theory compared to action?

“I feel you, Grandfather. Give me your power. Show me the way.”

His cock pulsed against his hand as he teased himself through the fabric, causing him to let out a quiet groan. He could feel himself flush beneath his own helmet, his blood rushing through his veins. The heady feeling of power thrumming through his very being grew more and more as the Force (strong, steady, blinding) continued to wash over him in unforgiving waves until the confinement of his robes was too much. He reached inside his leggings and grasped around the base of his length, another hum escaping his lips before pushing them low enough to allow him to move freely.

“I'm not strong enough without you.”

His thumb brushed over his slit and his breath hitched as the Force pulsed around him. He let his eyes slide closed and focused on Vader's legacy, visions of his conquests floating in and around him. Ren's fingers encircled his cock and began to give himself slow, languid strokes from base to tip, giving a slight twist to the head, another groan leaving his lips.

“I want to follow your footsteps.”

His hand began moving faster as more visions flowed through his mind, the Force becoming darker and darker. He saw himself standing above Skywalker (old, pitiful, begging for mercy) before dealing the final blow, eradicating the Jedi and their feeble legacy from the memory of the galaxy and fully cementing himself in the Dark. Visions of his grandfather exerting supreme power over entire planets in all his glory. Visions of himself standing as the supreme ruler of the Force.

His cock pulsed again as he increased the pace again, the harsh static of his panting filling the room. He drifted deeper, deeper, growing more desperate for the high of becoming one with Vader, his other hand joining in and fondling his balls as he drew closer towards the edge.

Ren opened his eyes to gaze upon the helmet before him, hyperfocused on the disfigured visage of his grandfather. Decades after his death, he still held power, his image still burned into the memory of the galaxy, his blood still alive through his veins. Only he could complete what Darth Vader had started long ago.

“I can't do this without you. Give me your power and I will continue your legacy.”

Moments later, Vader answered his pleas and became one with his grandson. Ren's cock pulsed stronger than ever as his release shot from the tip, letting out a long, drawn out groan of satisfaction. The Force engulfed him as he fell into the depths of the Dark, the bed beneath him giving way to the abyss. He felt as if he could see everything and nothing all at once, his reality a blurred tangle with the exception of the idol before him as he stroked himself through his climax.

Slowly his quarters began to bleed back into his vision, the dimmed lights seeming brighter than before his meditation. His ears hummed with the sheer power he'd just experienced as his breathing returned to normal. The floor beneath him was messy with the bodily offering he gave to Vader in exchange for the unlimited gift of his power he'd been granted. He tucked himself back into his robes as he took in a deep breath and looked back the mask.

“Thank you, Grandfather. I will not disappoint you any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://dwarvenstudmuffin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
